How the Volturi Come to be
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if Caius fell in love with a human? What If Didyme never died at all and her and Marcus never left? How do Athenodora and Sulpicia cope with their leader husbands? What if Demetri fell in love with Athenodora's grandfather, the king's, head of the guard's older daughter? How the Volturi came to be. The story of each and every one of them.
1. Summary

The Volturi's beginnings:

This is the Summary.

Think about these questions. What if Caius fell in love with a human? What If Didyme never died at all and her and Marcus never left? How do Athenodora and Sulpicia cope with their leader husbands? What if Demetri fell in love with Athenodora's grandfather, the king's, head of the guard's older daughter? How the Volturi came to be. The story of each and every one of them. In time Felix and the others will maybe have mates.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own a few of my own characters. Which are: Sarah, Arianna, McKenzie, Savannah, Rosalinda and Michael and just a few more.


	2. Chapter 1: Human Life

Sorry it's so short it's longer in the notebook.

* * *

**Preface:**

_Year: 1485_

_Rome Italy_

**Athenodora P.O.V**

"Sulpicia It's too dangerous to take the shortcut through the woods. You know those wild dogs killed daddy and Uncle Thomas." I said. "Yeah Athenodora, you're right." I could her saying though I wasn't paying any attention to her I was staring behind her at that big dog.

Screw big I mean this one was huge. I hope we weren't going to meet our death's tonight. I was only 17 years old. I had my whole life ahead of me.

"Athena what's wrong?" Sully asked me. I gulped and pointed behind her, I finally had the strength to move. She slowly turned around and saw what I was looking at. Though she knew not to, she screamed.

As her older cousin, though by one year, I took charge. I covered her mouth with my hand. My father always told me if we ever got into a situation with any kind of dogs DO NOT scream as that would only attract others. Then all of a sudden the dog ran off? I really couldn't tell.

Two men came up to us. Neither no older than in their 20's. They were wearing black cloaks. One had long black hair and the other had long white blonde hair. They were both very pale and I believed they had red eyes. I wasn't for sure since it was dark.

"Are you ladies okay?" Asked the black haired man. I nodded. "Fine just shakened up. I'm Athenodora Anderson and this is my cousin, Sulpicia." I said trying not to sound rude.

"I'm Aro Volturi and this is one of my brothers, Caius." The man said. "We just wanted to make sure you two were okay." Caius said looking directly at me. I nodded, "Thanks, though we should get going my mother doesn't approve of a 16 and 17 year old teenage girls out at night." I said. They bid us farewell.

When we got home we told mother everything expect about their pale skin and red eyes of course. She hugged us and told us to go rest.

Sully and I had another run in with Aro and Caius the next day at the market. "Funny we run into you today." Sulpicia said to Aro.

"Same with you." Aro said. "I take it that you two live in this village then?" Aro said / asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Though I really don't like it here too much, I miss Greece." I said. "You're from Greece?" Caius asked. I nodded, My Grandfather is the king of Greece, though he only recently handed it down to my father." I said.

We ran into them more than once.

About a year later I started dating Caius and Sully started dating Aro. My mother didn't care in-fact she called them 'Sweet young men.' I would later learn my mother's words was more than wrong.

It didn't take me too long to figure out what they were, Vampires. Any other person would run off in the opposite direction but I didn't, I stayed with him. I didn't go running off and telling the villagers his secret, in-fact he didn't know that I knew. After what would happen, I realized that should've told him that I'd found out may then he would've still been around to protect me.

They left about 6 months later. "Remember Athena" I loved the way HE said my nick name even my full name.

I looked at him. "Aro and I have to go, It's getting dangerous to hang around here now. Please, for my stake, stay out of trouble and try not to hurt yourself I'll come back to you if I ever can." He said.

I nodded, trying to keep my tears back. He noticed and held me until I calmed down. "I love you, never forget that." He said pulling me in a hug. "I love you too." I said hugging him back.

Truly I really did and I was never mad at him for leaving me, Later I when I got kidnapped by the Romanians I realized why he had to leave. He kissed me one more time and took me back home. "Always stay safe." He said.

He kissed my forehead and left. Sully still wasn't home. I sighed and pulled out my favorite book. I sat on the couch. I could never image life without Caius.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Alright people this is chapter two hope you like it. For Demetri / Felix people they are coming up I've gotta write Felix's as soon as I type everything i've already written. Please send me some ideas that I could build from though it won't be exactly the same

**

* * *

**************

**Meeting Again**

About 3 weeks after Caius, Aro and Marcus left, I was kidnapped by the Romanians. Vampire Romanians since they knew about Caius and Me.

I learned of their names, Stefan and Vladimir. They had strange names. They didn't hurt me any at all apart from taking me away from my family. As I was sitting there I knew I just knew I've should've told Caius that I knew what he was, maybe then at least I would be safe.

I wonder if me finding out that they were vampires had anything to do with that. A month later I turned 19, that's also when they turned me into one of them. I just had it that I had to put up with them. I had begun to think during the very painful transformation, if I told Caius about me knowing, he would've changed me though I know that he would wait until I was at least 22. I was only 19.

Of course he was the only thing that kept me through during the transformation. Surprisingly I'd kept from screaming like most would.

I was on my own for about 2 years when I ran into family. I was on Human blood though I was careful not to expose myself because that wouldn't be very pretty.

"Athenodora?" A voice asked me. I turned around.

What I saw standing there was my cousin, Felix. "Felix?" I asked unsure. He nodded. I hugged him. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked me. "Well, I could ask you the same thing. Anyway it's a long story. He nodded understandingly. "Heidi, Demetri." He called. I was generally confused. Why could he be calling my brother's name. The last time I'd ever saw Demetri was when I was 15 years old.

They came running. "I found Athena. I told you she was over here, some tracker you are Demetri." Felix said. My brother made a face at Felix, and hugged me like any other big brother would. They must have seen my confused face.

"When they learned of your transformation Demetri tried to track you down, though he's getting there I guess some wolf scent stopped his powers from working right." Heidi said. I nodded and told them my story.

They seemed surprised when I told them my story mainly about Caius, Aro and Marcus. I traveled with them another two years before we found out that Sully had been kidnapped and was in the middle of her change. We busted her out of there on day one. After she woke up we told her hunting at she chose human though she felt guilty as I did about it. We chose to go our own way.

It was year 1490 when we ran into them again. 5 years after they left. Aro, Marcus and Caius was battling the Romanians whom I recognized as my creators. A guard I knew as Elizar told us not to go any farther if we didn't wanna get killed in the war.

They were fighting for leadership. I never thought that I would actually see Caius again. I wasn't mad at him in any way but still. Just seeing him out there made me realize how much I feel about me and how much I loved him way back then. I soon figured out that the way I feel about him hasn't changed.

All of a sudden Aaron, a mind controlling vampire tried to control me. He got so frustrated since I was immune to his power, I smirked at him. Though he did use Sulpicia.

I held her back and called out to Elizar: "Tell Aro, Caius, and Marcus that Aaron is a mind controlling vampire that is trying to control Sulpicia." I said. He looked at me shocked probably wondering how I knew them but repeated the message to him anyway. All three of them looked at us in shock. Caius glaze met mine for a second, and I swear he started fighting harder.

Aro took action against Aaron. "Sulpicia, If you don't snap out of it right now a bear wolf is going to eat you." I said trying to get her normal. A bear wolf? Where the heck did THAT come from? Any-way, Elizar looked at me like I was insane and everyone just looked at me. I shrugged though it worked. She came through.

Aro killed Aaron and with the help of Marcus, Caius killed the others. Stefan and Vladimir fled and even though the battle was won by them, Aro, Caius and Marcus had a long road ahead of them. I knew this was just the beginning. The other vampires left when it was safe.

They burned the remains and walked over to us where Sully was on the ground trying to figure out what the heck was going on and how she could have possibly been mind-controlled.

Aro helped out Sulpicia before embracing her and Caius embraced me. I had to admit, I really truly did missed him. He moved to where he still had he arms around me after kissing my forehead so I could face the others in order to tell everyone the story.

They were all waiting on me for my story. I sighed and began to tell them.

"I've been like this for 5 years, Captured about 3 weeks after you left," I said, I could feel Caius tensing up. I leaned a little against him to clam him. "Sully here has only been a vampire for merely a year." I said. "A newborn still." Marcus said.

I nodded. "They had held me a year before releasing me after my change which took placed a few weeks after I turned 19. 4 years later I learned of Sully and busted her out of there, and now here we are."

It was now getting sunny though there was white snow all over the ground. Humans came out in daylight no matter what. "We need to get to shade." Marcus said as the sun came all the way out. Aro nodded and with his arm around Sulpicia and followed Marcus and Eizar. Caius took my hand and we followed them.

"By who?" Caius asked sitting me down closer to him. I knew exactly what he was asking. "The Romanians I said. That did it. He was mad. "WHAT!" I sighed and nodded. "Yes and just to let you know there are more than that." I said.

Caius slowly turned and looked at me, taking my hand gently. "There is at least 100 more." I said quietly. "And the 4 of you can't do it on your own, even with Athenodora and me helping you." Sully added.

"Aro! They don't need to-" Aro cut Caius off. "Caius let them speak." Aro said gesturing for me to start.

"Caius." I said turning to him placing both my hands on his.

"We know the land better and we know most the the weaknesses of the most powerful guard members they have." I said.

"Brother" Aro said to Caius. "Athenodora has a point, though we'll still be greatly outnumbered still so we need to come up with a Guard and besides you know Athena has been a vampire for 5 years and Sully is still a newborn." Aro said seriously. Caius finally nodded, giving up.

* * *

A/N: See that little button down there? Yea thats right push it and commet it you don't have to be a member. =D


	4. Please read

Those in this story; I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop broke and now my great-grandfather is in Hospice and my exams are coming up. I'm working on different stories and I'm going back over the story to write another chapter.

Any ideas to continue?


End file.
